


Littles of BTS

by ke_ke



Category: ATEEZ (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Crying, Diapers, Little txt, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Pacifiers, Sope, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, parents hongjoong and seonghwa, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ke_ke/pseuds/ke_ke
Summary: The BTS boys are on a break. Pop in to see the ups and downs with their daily lives with their littles (txt).
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park seonghwa/ Kim hongjoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter ahh!! Hope it’s not too bad. It will become better as the chapters come along I promise. 
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Jikook with baby Taehyun and Heuning Kai  
Namjin with baby soobin and yeonjun  
Sope with baby Beomgyu

* * *

“Jeon Kai come back here right now!” Park Jimin screamed at his youngest baby. You see Jeon Kai was a naughty baby and he often likes to give his parents high blood pressure.

“No daddy I don’t want to take a nap! I’m not tired!” Kai screamed at his daddy while running down the hallway and jumping into a ball on the couch.

Jimin caught up to him and grabbed the ball of Kai into his arms. Kai had realised this, he wrapped his arms and legs around Jimins neck and waist. “Daddy I don’t want to sleep!!” Kai said while crying and digging his face into Jimins shoulder.

“Well I’m sorry baby but you need to take a nap or else you’ll be grumpy for the rest of the day. Remember when you had a play date with Wooyoung and you refused to take a nap. You were so grumpy you threw your blocks at him.” Jimin said while patting his babies diapered bum.

Kai just whimpered and held on tighter. They both entered the room to see Jungkook laying on the bed with Taehyun on his chest, pacifier in his mouth while Jungkook rubbed his hand up and down his back to lull him to sleep.

“Appa I don’t want to sleep” Kai cried while wiping his tears away. “Shh baby you are going to wake up your brother. You need to sleep. Come lay by me it won’t be so bad, only for 2 hours.”

Jungkook whispered. Kai whined even louder at that and the fact that his daddy deposited him on the bed by his Appa then left the room.

Kai just sat there looking at his Appa, who had his arms wide open, waiting for him to come nap on him. With a pout he gave in and laid down on his Appas right side. “It won’t be so bad baby. Close your eyes now.”

”Nap time is dumb.” A smack echoed through the room. “Don’t say that. I’ll give you a proper spanking! You will appreciate the nap after this I promise.” Was all Jungkook has said.

Jimin had come back into the room—a bottle full of milk—happy to see that his baby was cooperating with nap time. 

“Kai baby drink your milk. It will help you fall asleep.” Jimin said handing the bottle over to Kai, who had just took it in his hand and made no move to drink it.

“Babe, take Taehyun and put him in his crib for me please.” Jungkook had said to Jimin. Taehyun had a shared room with Kai but Taehyun like to sleep with his parents in the same room, so he had a crib at the edge of his parents bed, where he always slept.

Jimin walked over to Jungkooks left side, gently grabbed Taehyun and placed him in his crib with a blanket draped over him. As soon as his chest was free, Jungkook sat up against the headboard, grabbed Kai to cradle him in his arms and feed him his bottle.

Kai at first protested but he eventually gave in and fell asleep.

\- 2 hours later -

The baby monitor in Jungkooks hand alerted him that Taehyun and Kai were awake. Once he was at their bedroom, he saw Taehyun standing up in his crib crying his eyes out while Kai laid on the bed rubbing his eyes.

”Oh my sweet baby boy! What’s wrong huh? Do you need a change?” Jungkook cooed at Taehyun.

Taehyun only responded by making grabby hands at his father. Jungkook had lifted Taehyun onto his hip and quickly felt the back of his diaper by giving it a squeeze. It was messy indeed.

”Ok baby let’s get you changed but let’s first check your brother as well.” Jungkook said mostly to himself while he made his way over to the bed.

”My big boy, did you sleep well? Hm?” Jungkook gently said as he carded his hands through Kai's hair.

”uh huh but I want to go back to sleep.” Kai whined and turned over. “I’m sorry you can’t sleep any longer but you can sleep tonight. Now do you need a change?” Jungkook asked.   
  


Jimin and Jungkook always trust Kai to tell them that he needs a change as he was in a headspace of a two to three year old whereas Taehyun was in baby space most of the time so they had to constantly check on him.

Kai nodded.

“Alright up you get then. Let’s head over to your room, get you changed, have a snack then you can go play.” 

The three of them made their way into the nursery. Jungkook had changed Kai first seeing as he was just wet then sent him off to the kitchen to meet Jimin.

Taehyun took a bit longer to change as he was messy as well and wouldn’t stop squirming. They eventually finished and headed over to the kitchen.

When they had entered the kitchen, they were met with the littles sitting in their booster seats or high chairs, eating a snack while the parents were either supervising or on their phones.

“TAEHYUN!” Beomgyu had shouted from his high chair between Yoongi and Hoseok. Beomgyu and Taehyun were the bestest of friends and always did everything with each other.

Taehyun who was still waking up from his nap, rubbed his face into Jungkooks shoulder.

“No baby don’t be like that. Say hello to Beomgyu.” Jimin chided from where he sat with Kai on his lap cause he refused to feed himself.

The kitchen was silent, everyone looking at Taehyun, “Hi” he squeaked out then went back to hiding in his appas shoulder.

Eventually they all sat down, ate their snack and went to go play.

———

All the littles were playing peacefully in their playroom, when suddenly their Taehyung Hyungs voice bursted through the door.

”Here are the little children, Soobin, Kai and Beomgyu are all playing in the ball pit meanwhile Taehyun and Yeonjun are playing with play doh.” Taehyung said to his phone as he was doing a Vlive   
  


Taehyung sat down next to Yeonjun and positioned his phone against the empty bottle of play doh.

”Are you guys having fun?” Taehyung asked taking a peek at what they were making.

”Yeah! It’s so fun. I love art. See I’m making Brown.” Yeonjun said with a big smile on his face.

”Wow that’s so amazing. It’s really nice. Good job baby!” Taehyung praised.

”Thank you Hyung!”   
  



	2. A trip to the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents take the littles to the Zoo for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is gonna be good enough cause I wanted to make a part 2 of the first chapter but didn’t know how I would do that so here you go.

“Baby, my little baby pumpkin. It’s time to wake up now. Remember it’s Friday and we are going to the zoo.” Yoongi cooed as he rubbed Beomgyu’s back.

Beomgyu whined and tried to roll away from his daddy but he was too slow. Yoongi had quickly grabbed his waist and propped him up onto his hip.

”Daddy no!” Beomgyu cried trying to push away from Yoongi but ultimately failed.   
  


“I’m sorry baby but it’s time to get up now. Everyone else is getting ready and you don’t want them to wait too long for you, do you?”   
  


A whimper was the only response Yoongi got. Yoongi walked towards the changing table in Beomgyu’s room and laid him down.

“Hobi?” Yoongi called for Hoseok.

”Yes?”

”Is the bath ready for the little one?”

”Yes it is just bring him over when you are ready.”

Yoongi quickly untaped the diaper wiped him down thoroughly and then removed the rest of his clothes.

”Right let’s get you into the bath.” Yoongi said as he carried Beomgyu into his bathroom which was very colorful with sea creature stickers on the wall.

“Good morning my little ray sunshine!!” Hoseok cooed as he took Beomgyu into his arms, kissed his forehead and put him into the warm bathtub.

”morning papa.” Beomgyu said as enthusiastically as he could.

”Aww you not fully awake yet? That’s ok after this bath, you’ll have some breakfast and that will hopefully wake you up a bit.”

Hoseok quickly but thoroughly washed his baby and toweled him down when he was down. He laid Beomgyu on the changing table, he then grabbed a plain white snap crotch onesie, pastel blue sweatpants and a white hoodie that said Baby boy on the front.

Hoseok quickly dressed him and took him downstairs to the kitchen and left Yoongi to feed him his mushed banana and oatmeal for breakfast while he got dressed.

Beomgyu had complied with breakfast pretty well only getting a few drops of oatmeal on his bib.

”WE GOING TO THE ZOO!!” Yeonjun screamed out happily as he entered the kitchen on Namjoons hip, while Namjoon held onto Soobin with his other hand.

”What did I tell you this morning about screaming!” Namjoon scolded Yeonjun, he quickly let go of Soobins hand (who walked to his chair) and placed a harsh smack on his bum, that was luckily protected by his pull-up.

”I’m sorry appa.” Yeonjun let a tear out. “Ok sit here and be good ok and need to get both of your breakfasts.”   
  


“Morning Uncle Yoongi and Beomgyu.” Both Soobin and Yeonjun greeted.

”Morning boys, how are you?”   
  


“Excited!!” Yeonjun said happily clapping his hands as he was strapped into his high chair.

”I’m ok” Soobin said all gloomy.

”Oh no, why you so sad this morning?” Yoongi asked as he fed Beomgyu another spoon of oatmeal.

”I had a nightmare last night and then I had an a-accident and now eomma and appa put me in one of Yeonjunies pull-ups and I don’t like it.” Soobin said wiping his tears away with the back of his hands.

”Aw I’m sorry baby, but you know it’s for your own good, it’s just for Incase ok? Don’t be upset about it, it won’t make you any less of a big boy. Now dry those tears and let’s have a good day ok?” Yoongi said while he sent a kiss over to Soobin.

Soobin nodded as he was lifted out of his chair and onto his appas lap.

”I’m sorry about that lovey. Please understand why we are doing it though. Now let’s eat breakfast.” Namjoon said as he kissed his babies cheek.

——

Everyone had met in the living room once they were done getting ready. The diaper bags were packed into the respective cars and off they went.

Each little family had their own car and Taehyung would just go in whose ever car he felt like that day.   
  


Today Taehyung chose Namjins car today, as he wanted to comfort Soobin.

“Hey Soobinie, do you want to play a game on my phone?” Taehyung asked.

“Yes please.” Soobin said trying to lean forward to see what was on the phone but was restricted by booster seat.

”Ok here’s my phone play whatever you want to play.”

”Thank you.” 

“Can I play too?!” Yeonjun the ever excited little.

”No absolutely not.” Seokjin said from the drivers seat.

”Why not?” Yeonjun pouted.

”Because I said so, now be a good boy and take a nap, so you are not grumpy when we get there, you woke up early this morning.”

Yeonjun pouted but didn’t go to sleep as he was instructed. He decided to disobey his parents cause nobody wants to do anything they parents tell them to do cause it makes them feel angry.

Taehyung felt a bit bad for the boy so he just rubbed his knee and kissed his forehead to comfort him.

——

Soon they all arrived and parked next to each other. All was calm until the Jeon family came through.

When the backseat of their car opened, the rest of the BTS members and their babies were met with Taehyun screaming his lungs out.

“What happened to the little one?” Seokjin asked as he took a peek into the car.

”Kai had hit him on the head and the force was so hard that he hit his head on the window as well.” Jimin said as he took Taehyun into his arms and started rocking him slowly.

Seokjin gasped and started fussing over Taehyun as well as Taehyung and Hoseok. Yoongi and Namjoon stood to the side holding the other littles hands.   
  


”You know Kai, I wasn’t gonna use the baby carrier, I was gonna let you walk around today, but after what just happened, you will be sitting in it and you will get a punishment at home. That was so naughty! You could have hurt him so badly. I’m really disappointed in you.” Jungkook said as he unstrapped Kai from his car seat.

”Tae-hyung can you please hold Kai I just need to get the baby carrier from the trunk.” Taehyung happily took the baby into his arms and waited for Jungkook to strap the carrier to himself first then put Kai in it.

Taehyun had calmed down by now and was just sitting in his daddy’s arms. “With the crying you just did, I think you should take a nap ok?” Jimin cooed while throwing a blanket around the baby.

Taehyun didn’t protest and fell asleep right then and there.

”Oh we almost forgot the stroller!” Hoseok gasped out.

”I’ll get it, just hold baby for a moment.” Beomgyu had clung onto Hoseok.

Yoongi fetched the stroller and they all made their way to the ticket counter with Kai on Jungkooks chest.

——

The trip was going good so far. All the littles enjoying the animals that they are seeing minus Taehyun as he was asleep. 

13:30 pm

”Eomma I’m hungry and I need the toilet.” Soobin cried out.

Seokjin quietly cursed under his breath and suggested to the others that they stop for lunch at the restaurant that they have. Everyone agreed and soon they were seated at a table. Seokjin and Soobin at the toilet but came back quickly.

”We actually haven’t changed their diapers since this morning, I think we should just go check.” Jimin suggested as he cradled the now awake Taehyung.

”That’s a good point actually, we should take turns and change them.” Yoongi said and everyone agreed.

Up first was the Jeon family. Jungkook had volunteered to change the babies as Jimin made sure they weren’t touching anything gross in the bathroom.

Kai was the first one to be changed, he didn’t make a fuss as he knew he was in trouble, he even got a spank on his bum after Jungkook wiped him down.

Taehyun was next to be changed, Jungkook was so gentle on him. Taehyun has always been sensitive, he never like rough housing or anything like that and he especially hated being punished.

After they had their clothes back on and Kai was strapped back onto Jungkook, they headed towards the tables. Hoseok then left with Beomgyu to get changed.

Hoseok and Beomgyu had come back then next was Seokjin, Yeonjun and Soobin.

Seokjin didn’t know why he was bringing Soobin as he already went to the toilet and we dry but he never knew what was gonna happen.

Seokjin laid Yeonjun down on the table and tore his pull-up apart, quickly wiped him down put a new pull-up on, got him dressed and headed back to the table.

Taehyung was next to go to the toilet, the man was like a child, honestly. He was considered to be the big brother to the littles. Namjoon had even offered to take him to the toilet.

The six members of BTS will never understand why Taehyung just doesn’t become a little to Yoongi and Hoseok. 

They all ordered food and drinks. They ate quickly. After they had finished, they planned on where to go next but all the littles started to whine about how tired they are. So ultimately they all went home.

Kai going home to his punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit long so I’m gonna do a part two which will be up shortly


End file.
